


working with you

by bagelrise



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagelrise/pseuds/bagelrise
Summary: "Collaborate with me," Sega shivered as Liber's breath brushed against his neck, and felt his tie being pulled harder. He really had no choice now right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> just fuck me up
> 
> a bit based off a segaliber fanart that @jumomji on twitter drew. i cant find it though.

Cupping his hand under Liber's chin, Sega pressed his thumb on the other's lips. Soft. Liber was backed up against the wall of Sega's office, nearly a less than ideal situation. 

"Did you have something to speak to be about?" Liber asked, confidence raising in his voice. 

"Sure I do, why would I bring you here if i hadn't?" Sega tilted Liber's head up. A slight frown had formed on Liber's face. 

He didn't see this face for long before he found himself pushed against the wall instead. Liber's arm slammed on the wall, his other arm pulled on Sega's tie. "We're on the same level now, Sega-san," Liber's frown had changed to a smirk, as he gripped and pulled on Sega's tie harder. 

Sega coughed as his breathing was constricted. He managed to regain his composure quickly and looked up at Liber in the eyes, returning the smirk back, "Then what do you want then Liber- _san_?"

With Liber's grip on the tie remaining the same, he leaned in closer to Sega's face.

_"Collaborate with me,"_

Sega shivered as Liber's breath brushed against his neck, and felt his tie being pulled harder. He really had no choice now right? But he was completely captivated with Liber now. His eyes wandered to the other company, searing the mental image of his grin one last time. 

"Wh-What kind...of collaboration... would you like... then?" Sega breathed out finally. Liber stopped pulling on his tie, but still held onto it, still keeping Sega pushed against the wall. 

"We'll have to discuss that at length then right?" Liber's face was now only a mere centimeter away from Sega, but now quite as close as Sega wanted. 

Liber began to close the distance between their lips. And his brushed up against Sega's he smirked one last time, and whispered, _"I look forward to working with you."_

Liber let go to the tie, got up and left the office room. Sega regained his posture, craving more from Liber. He was certainly looking forward to their collaboration.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written anything before so, spare me


End file.
